1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool for transferring materials to and from surfaces, and, more particularly, to a combination hand tool having an end for use in transferring materials to and from photo album pages and having another end for use in application of rub-on transfer materials and for use in punching out small dye cut items.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
In the process of preparing scrapbook pages, a variety of items may be placed on or removed from the scrapbook page, and such items typically include photographs and decorative stickers and labeling stickers, as well as other items for providing an attractive page layout. It is desirable to accurately place these items on a page, however, there is often difficulty in accurate placement of decorative items caused by the size of the items which are typically small and which commonly include an adhesive side for contacting the page.
In a further operation for creating a scrapbook, rub-on transfer sheets may be provided, such as for application to a photo album spine to provide an identifying label to the spine. Such rub-on labels require placement of a sheet over the surface to receive the label, or other transfer, and rubbing of the sheet over the area of the transfer in order to transfer the text or decorative material onto a receiving surface.
An additional activity associated with scrapbooking relates to transferring photographs from one album to another in order to ensure proper preservation of the photos. An example of such a desired transfer is the transfer of photographs from so-called magnetic albums, which have been found to cause chemical deterioration of photographs, to a photo safe album, having pages which are chemically neutral to the photographs. In such a transfer, there is a danger of  tearing or otherwise damaging the photograph as it is being removed from the magnetic album page, such that careful manipulation of the photograph is required.
Accordingly, there are multiple tasks which may be performed in designing and assembling a photograph album. Such tasks would be facilitated by a tool capable of performing these and other tasks.